creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Cupid
The following entries were taken from the diary of Mary Steward, a 7-year-old girl from the town of Motley, New England. The diary is currently being kept in the Motley Police Department archives following a wave of violence which swept through the town on Tuesday. '2014/10/31' Dear diary: I saw Cupid today! I was sitting on a bench in our garden when I saw him coming down the sidewalk on bare feet. He was about my own age, and wearing nothing but a pair of white shorts. The smile on his face was the loveliest expression I've ever seen! He's got eyes bluer than the sea, and skin as white as snow. I knew it was him, because I've read all about him in mommy's storybooks. Mr. Reverend said there is no Cupid, and God is the only, well, god, in the world. But he was obviously wrong, for Cupid was right here! I watched with fascination as he wandered through the busy street, singing in a language I could not understand. Maybe it was Latin, because daddy had once told me that everybody spoke Latin in ancient times. It's amazing how the passers-by seemed to ignore him completely, but it could be that only kids can see him--I remembered a story about fairies that can only be seen by children, and if that's what fairies do, then why not Cupid? I ran back into the house and grabbed daddy's cell phone from the dining room table. I wanted to take a picture of Cupid, so that I could show Mr. Reverend when we meet him this Sunday how wrong he is about there being only one god, etc. But when I returned to the street, Cupid was gone, and it took me a REALLY long time to find him again. He was in uncle Smith's garden! When I saw him, he was leaning beside a young man and a young woman sitting together on a long bench. I suddenly realized that they were lovers, and Cupid was making them fall in love with each other! But wasn't he supposed to shoot them with his arrows? Well, daddy said yesterday that not all fairy tales are true, so maybe Cupid doesn't use arrows, after all. It makes sense, because I heard that arrows hurts a real lot--just like needles, I suppose. Cupid's smile widened as he leaned even closer to the young man, and whispered something into his ears. He then went to the woman, and pressed his lips against her neck as he flexed his jaws repeatedly. I wonder if he's kissing her or something? I held up the cell phone to take a picture of him, but before I could press the button he was up and running again! I tried to follow him through the crowd, but he was running too fast. Just then I heard loud screaming coming from uncle Smith's garden, and a huge crowd of people came dashing down the sidewalk, almost knocking me down! When everybody's gone, so was Cupid. I felt really sorry that I didn't get a picture, because Mr. Reverend would never believe me without seeing Cupid with his own eyes. 2014/11/1 Dear diary: mommy and daddy looked really weird when we had breakfast this morning. I asked mommy what's up, but she said it's not for kids like me to know. Grown-ups--they are always like this! After breakfast I went to school, only to find everybody standing before the gate. Julie told me that school was out today, because something bad had happened yesterday at uncle Smith's house. I asked her what exactly was it, but she said that her parents won't tell her. We decided to play hid-and-seek on the school playground, but then an old gentleman showed up and screamed at us to go home, saying that it's not safe for us to be out. How upsetting! Here's a good news: I saw Cupid again today! I was standing on the second floor balcony of our house when I saw him waving towards me in the street. I hurried into daddy's room for the cell phone, but he was already gone by the time I returned. No matter. I'm going to take his picture sooner or later--you bet! 2014/11/2 Dear diary: Today's Sunday, and daddy drove me and mommy to the church. Mommy asked me to pray all along the way. Although she never told me why, but I guess she was worried about my final exams. Don't worry mommy, I'm not gonna let you down! There were lots of people in the church, all of them talking about things I could not understand. "I can't believe Peter did something like that. He was a good boy..." "Young people these days--they are all crazy! It must've been these Hollywood movies..." "Young people? Then what about old George? He's like, what, 80 years old or something? I can't believe he--" "Shut up, Daniel! There are children here!" We waited for more than an hour for Mr. Reverend to show up. It was not like him to be late. Just when I was about to fall asleep, someone began to scream outside the church, and in came Mr. Reverend. He was covered in something red and black, and his belly looked really, really big. I wanted to take a closer look, but mommy put her hands over my face and dragged me away. Everyone was screaming, and I screamed too, for it hurts a real lot to be dragged along by my arms! That night daddy told me to stay home for the following week. I was really upset, because I did nothing wrong. Well, at least I don't have to go to school for a while. 2014/11/3 Dear diary: I saw Cupid again today! Yeah! He was standing in our garden, and smiling at me! I smiled back and waved. It was raining at the time, but he was not wet. Well, he is Cupid, after all. I yelled at him to wait, but he just turned and walked away like he didn't hear me! Worried that I might've done something to upset him, I ran after him into the garden, and saw daddy standing on the sidewalk, and Cupid whispering something into his ears. I walked up to them and Cupid ran off immediately. I asked daddy if he saw Cupid, but he got angry and yelled at me to get back inside. Awwwww. Oh, by the way, mommy said that she felt someone kissing her neck when she was sleeping on the living room sofa! She wanted to know if it was me. I said no, but I knew who it was. Of cause it's Cupid! He had snuck into the house and kissed mommy, just like how he kissed the woman in uncle Smith's garden. "It's Cupid who kissed you, mommy." I said. Mommy laughed and held me in her arms. She said I'm a good girl. I LOVE my mommy! 2014/11/4 I didn't see mommy this morning. After getting out of bed, I called for mommy and daddy, but nobody answered. I ran downstairs, and saw daddy sitting on the floor. His stomach was huge, like the bellies of those people in cartoons, and he was covered in dirty red and black stuff like those on Mr. Reverend. He laughed and told me to come closer, because he couldn't stand up on his own. I asked him where mommy was, and he said she was right here with us. I was very afraid, but daddy smiled warmly and said that there's nothing to worry about. I went to him, weeping, and he bit down hard on my wrist. I ran back upstairs and locked myself in my room. I cried and cried, because daddy had lied to me. I want my mommy! (Later that day) I looked out of the window a few moments ago, and saw lots of people with big bellies out there on the street. It's getting dark now, but mommy still isn't home yet. Mommy, where are you? (Still later) Cupid was standing in the garden. He was smiling at me and telling me to come down. He said that he wants to take a picture with me. But I was afraid, because his teeth looked so long...and so sharp. Besides, there's no way I could leave the room, because daddy is out there. I can hear him pounding on the door right now. (Still later) Cupid came into my room. He held me in his arms and said that he loves me. He opened the door, and told me that daddy is dead, and so is mommy; but I could still be with them--to have them by my sides. He showed me how. (Still later) It worked! I now have mommy and daddy with me forever. They'll never leave me again! But daddy isn't all with me. There is nothing I could do about it, because he was too big for me to eat up whole. (End of diary) Category:Diary/Journal